Take me far away
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [Roy/Ed] Bajo la esfera del intercambio equivalente para completar sus objetivos, descubrió que todo era una excusa para aliviar sus propios anhelos.


**Disclaimer:** FMA y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

 **Advertencias:** Clasificación M (Aunque nada específico -Zaha nunca hace nada específico-)

 **Otros comentarios:** Al final.

* * *

 ** _Take me far away_**

 ** _By: Zahaki_**

* * *

Sus ambiciones eran grandes. Hacía tanto que había asumido que le tomaría mucho tiempo y excesivo esfuerzo alcanzarlas como para tener el beneficio de la ingenuidad y pensar que podía evitar corromperse en el proceso.

No era que le importara su reputación o la idea que los de su alrededor se formaran de él, después de todo, nada de lo que hacía fue motivado por intereses propios y eso, con el pasar del tiempo, implicó una extraña acepción que le ayudaba asimilar de alguna manera rebuscada de que el fin justificaba los medios. No le costaba demasiado trabajo aferrarse a ese pensamiento, de hecho, le molestaba un poco la irrisoria capacidad que le dio oportunidad a semejante antítesis de sí mismo. _El medio era justificable._ Eso se repetía cada vez, a cada paso, a cada encuentro.

 _No puedes obtener nada sin sacrificar algo a cambio._

Una fuerza involuntaria contrajo su estómago y la sensación se le hizo tan familiar que se condenaba por no tener la capacidad de habituarse a ella de una maldita vez. Un trago amargo que nunca terminaría de estimar por más que eso pudiera significar una panacea a sus males. Siempre ocurría, pasaba una, otra vez y cada vez que le correspondía entregar un reporte al que le faltaban demasiados datos para tan siquiera llamarse como tal.

Varios meses habían transcurrido desde que hubiera pisado por última vez aquel largo y sinuoso pasillo que daba la impresión de querer tragarle a cada paso. Habían pasado varios meses desde que había estado en el Este y reconoció la sensación de sus fluidos, sentidos y dignidad precipitándose al vacío. En un estado de seminconsciencia, había acortado el espacio entre él y la causa de sus inquietudes, y más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, su _automail_ ya estaba acabando con el silencio nocturno al golpear la puerta, momento en el que pudo ser plenamente consciente de un incontrolable nerviosismo que destruía sus defensas y que sólo empeoró cuando sus oídos fueron alcanzados por la voz irónica del indeseado con un impersonal «Adelante».

Ed reunió el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para controlar su pulso y tras una pesada, pero necesaria inhalación, irrumpió en aquella sofocante oficina, la que cada vez parecía más y más grande contra todos sus esfuerzos para encontrarla familiar. Ahogó con esfuerzo un improperio y veló su necesidad de buscar apoyo sobre alguna pared mostrando prepotente actitud. Saludar a Mustang como sentía que merecía se hacía una tarea cada vez más difícil, insultarle, últimamente acarreaba una vacilación que desestimaba su justificado menosprecio.

—Acero —habló el coronel, desganado, casi cansado—. Estaba impaciente por tu reporte —su voz, como siempre, se escuchaba gruesa pero susurrante, y Edward temió que su cabeza estuviera buscando indicios de encuentros clandestinos, esos mismos que le llevaron milagrosamente a reconocer las insinuaciones que le habían colocado en esa situación y de las que se aprovechaba lo mejor que sus fuerzas y control le permitían. Temió ser sofocado por la voluntad de aquel frente a él, pero lo que más temió fue tropezar con los rastros de su propia humanidad, esa que parecía llevarle hasta ahí, sobreponiendo las necesidades a su deber —. Seis meses, Acero.

Ed pasó saliva, aunque en realidad tuvo la sensación de que fue algo mucho más grueso y pesado lo que se abrió paso por su garganta.

—Sólo tengo algunas pistas, Coronel _bastardo_ —respondió y cuidó que ningún sonido delatara su verdadero estado de agitación a pesar de que tenía motivos suficientes para estarlo—. No hay nada con lo que pueda llenar tus reportes, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más.

Roy se hizo presente frente a él a un par de pasos de distancia, empequeñeciendo hasta casi extinguir su espíritu de combate. Ed le pareció escucharle suspirar, pero no podía estar del todo seguro de que esas fueran ideas suyas al sentirse tan abrumado por la otra presencia.

—Eso no era lo que esperaba —y Ed contuvo el impulso de retroceder a medida que la mano enguantada se acercaba a su rostro y acariciara sus pómulos para posteriormente arrastrarse hasta sostener su nuca, frustrando con anticipación cualquier intención de fuga—. Sé que hay información suficiente para agregar a tu reporte y evitar esto. ¿Realmente lo prefieres así en lugar de decir lo que sabes?

—Lo que yo quiera no es de tu incumbencia. Acabemos con esto.

Roy pareció sonreír con un rastro de ductilidad, casi acercándose a la tristeza y Ed apartó la mirada de inmediato, negándose a ser testigo de las debilidades que proyectaban sus ilusiones a distancia. Y cuando se dio cuenta que ya era momento de cumplir con el principio que había regido gran parte de su vida, Mustang se había apoderado de su boca obligándole a corresponder entre la duda y la confusión por la aproximación que sólo pudo juzgar precipitada.

Diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, mantuvo los ojos abiertos observando el rostro de Roy a contraluz y su expresión sosegada mientras reconocía el territorio que parecía extrañar, reclamándolo. _Maldito idiota_. Y por su cabeza, se cruzó una vaga idea de que su superior no necesitaba apoderarse de lo que ya le pertenecía. Edward odió ese pensamiento, pero era inútil negarse a ello porque así era la situación mientras el convenio que los unía una vez cada tanto estuviera vigente.

Ed entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Roy y no restringió las fuerzas para ello por la simple necesidad de hacer equilibrio y no porque necesitara aferrarse a ese hombre. Por algunos instantes no le fue difícil mantener en mente sus motivos y concertar sin escrúpulos que prefería estar en miles de lugares en vez de ése y prefería estar llenando su cabeza de conocimiento en vez de imágenes del rostro y el cuerpo del maldito bastardo. Prefería llevar golpes, heridas, sumar cicatrices a su cuerpo, prefería todo lo anterior a ese inconsciente capricho que había tomado al reavivar las sensaciones que incinerarían todas sus capacidades los días siguientes. Pero difícil fue que aquellos pensamientos predominaran. Dejó que su conciencia se diluyera y se estigmatizara hasta ahogar cualquier rastro de sí. Intentando convencerse de que el estremecimiento que aturdía sus extremidades con delatables movimientos espasmódicos lo causaba el frío que se filtraba en la noche otoñal, reafirmándose que odiaba aquel aliento, que le asqueaba el ligero olor a cenizas y ese maldito perfume varonil que se quedaba impregnado a él tras ese intercambio. Ed no supo en qué momento dejó de obligarse a repetir fórmulas químicas para mantener ocupada su mente mientras Mustang hacía y deshacía su cuerpo adolescente que, traicionándole, respondía cada vez más contra su voluntad porque _no había_ manera de que deseara al bastardo.

Roy trazó besos ansiosos como si quisiera marcar con el fuego de sus llamas, arrastró la ropa hasta hacer visible la piel y las uniones mecánicas que siempre se encargaba de alejar de cualquier otra vista, clavó los dedos en diferentes partes enrojeciéndolas con especial saña y ahogó su cuerpo en un abrazo asfixiante que le distrajo de la infinita tarea de odiarle. Edward, por su parte, decidió centrar todos sus esfuerzos en evitar gemir por la sorpresa ante algunos arrebatos del Coronel mientras acarreaba una vez más con la certeza de sus respuestas al haber experimentado el dolor del sexo, el infame placer que le hacía desconocerse, perderse, temblar y hundirse en la miseria del gusto y la culpa, y la amarga soledad que le seguía. Reconoció las muecas de Roy a la perfección, las contracciones de sus marcados músculos y grabó las nuevas líneas que se habían apoderado de su rostro en los últimos tres años. Las contó, las acarició con sus dedos de carne hasta cincelarlas en su cabeza, las odió como odiaba todo lo demás de él.

Las admiró y las amó también.

En esa vorágine de sentimientos contradictorios que amenazaban con dividirle, repudió sentirse tan lleno y a la vez tan vacío. En ese ritual de intercambio que se traducía en la garantía de que pudiera continuar con su búsqueda a cambio de un placer que se negaba a ser unilateral, el reconocimiento del olor, la piel, el calor; ubicó lo que no había podido identificar al llegar.

—¡Maldito ¿qué haces?! —se quejó, pues en el contrato verbal nunca estuvo contemplado el daño entre las partes, aunque no es como si él mismo hubiera cumplido fielmente esa tácita cláusula.

Roy afianzó los dientes a la piel expuesta y barrió con la lengua los rastros enrojecidos que había dejado. Ed quiso golpearse de inmediato contra la superficie más cercana para opacar con más dolor el ligero disfrute que le provocaba el húmedo músculo que delineaba contornos que una vez se inflamaran le darían vergüenza. Buscar apoyo fue su próxima tarea. Sus dedos aferrándose al cojín del mueble, la sensación de aturdimiento, el peso adicional en su espalda y las rápidas inhalaciones que exigían más oxígeno del natural, fueron indicios que lo ubicaron en el cambio de situación. Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y apenas hubo superado la sorpresa inicial, giró su cabeza buscando indignado al autor de los movimientos, pero fue obligado a dejar sus intenciones hasta ese punto.

Una mezcla informe de dorado se atravesó en su visión y la presión en su nuca confirmó que estaba restringido en ultrajantes sentidos. Los fuertes dedos magullaron su cabeza el tiempo suficiente como para que Ed comenzara a resentir la molestia desde ahí hasta los músculos de su cuello y sus trapecios. La desventajosa postura comenzó a drenar sus fuerzas al carecer de paso libre de aire al tener el pecho apoyado en el espaldar del sillón. Volvió a removerse con violencia, agitando la cabeza para liberarse de los dedos del Coronel, lanzó más gruñidos y palabras altisonantes contra su agresor, intentó apartarse una vez más pero el peso ajeno bloqueó todos sus esfuerzos.

—Mustang… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —susurró sin poder hacer notar más su voz.

—Tomando mi parte ¿no? ¿No es lo que nosotros llamamos "Intercambio equivalente"?

Ahogó un rugido de rabia y apretó los dientes sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo amarga impotencia, aguardando con la mayor la altivez a que aquel fatídico encuentro terminase. No obstante, no esperaba que el bastardo se propusiera a hacerlo infernalmente eterno.

Ed se resistió, y si acaso había algún Dios que aún tuviera la misericordia de compadecerse de un no creyente como él, por ése y cualquier otro podría jurar que estaba poniendo todo de sí para odiarlo a cada segundo transcurrido y para aborrecer las muestras que cercenaban su lógica y apartaban a segundo plano sus pretensiones. Apretó la mandíbula cada vez que un gemido quería abrirse paso por su garganta y darle más victorias al maldito bastardo que se introducía en él con frenéticas embestidas que arrancaban vergonzosas cacofonías a sus pieles chocando. Maldijo una y mil veces durante el proceso y le dedicó numerosos adjetivos a Roy cada vez que mordía su espalda para luego plantar besos suaves que removían hasta la última gota de su cordura en un espiral de incomprensión que le aquejaba mayores insomnios que las nuevas teorías.

No quería que le abrazara ni oliera su cabello para que luego se tomara la maldita molestia de golpear dentro de él violentamente, no necesitaba que mitigara sus molestias con gestos dulces, no necesitaba que confundiera ya de por sí su aletargada mente con la contradicción de sus acciones, no necesitaba que le abrazara con tierna devoción cuando sus cuerpos temblaban acercándose al precipicio del clímax y mucho menos necesitaba que susurrara su nombre con esa voz que apagaba todos sus procesos mentales.

Roy se esmeró en mantener ritmos erráticos que le desquiciaban cuando se creía tocar el límite para luego hacerle maldecir al volver al punto de partida precipitadamente al bloquear la liberación de su orgasmo haciendo un anillo con su mano. Pero no, no iba a rogar, por el contrario, aumentó el número de sus maldiciones y quiso dimitir de cualquier muestra de correspondencia. Mientras más el coronel extendiera ese encuentro más podría abusar de los fondos y más podría odiarle. _Tendría nuevas excusas para recordarle…_ Sin embargo, era desquiciante, era insoportable, era adictivo. Edward se reprendió todos aquellos momentos en los que deseaba girarse y encontrarse con los labios que ahora se entretenían con su cuello y jugaban con su clavícula, se reprendió cuando comenzaba a disfrutar porque se negaba a creer que realmente lo necesitaba.

Y dolía.

Admitir que dolía fue más fácil de lo que pensó. Dolía tanto tener algo al alcance y no tener derecho a tenerlo, pues en su parte del intercambio no estaba contemplado el tomar nada más de lo estipulado. Tomar algo de Roy y llevárselo con él a donde quiera que le condujera la siguiente información, arrastrarlo a sus sueños donde un él completo pudiera abrazarlo, olerlo, besarlo cuando y como quisiera sin condiciones ni garantías. Simplemente ser, simplemente tomar todo de la misma manera en la que sin reservas él lo entregaba.

Dolía reconocer que con cada encuentro sentía que las piezas que lo conformaban se iban desprendiendo y se quedaban junto al coronel, y entonces intentaba mirar hacia el frente, donde una promesa lo traía de vuelta a la realidad y lo hacía sentirse expuesto frente a la vulnerabilidad humana a la que Roy Mustang, tal vez sin pretenderlo, lo había desnudado.

Con la mirada en blanco por el cansancio, intentó enfocar hacia el frente una vez más y se encontró con la vista empañada. Una humedad que se negó a dejar ir difuminó su visión hasta que las paredes blancas, las estanterías y el escritorio volvieron a cobrar las formas que las componían originalmente. La oficina de Mustang parecía aún más fría y amplia como para buscar calor ahí, y entonces comprendió que la debilidad que volcaba en su estómago y le hacía rebotar sus instintos era una simple respuesta al calor que el dueño del recinto le ofrecía. Encontró las fuerzas necesarias en sí mismo y se obligó a tomar algo del otro o al menos a recuperar algo de lo que dejaba ahí.

Roy barrió con los dedos desenfundados su abdomen y acobijó su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo y Ed odiaba que sus fuerzas mermaran tan prontamente como para obligarle a enflaquecer hasta dejarse caer contra el pecho del Coronel. Odiaba que sus piernas no tuvieran la fortaleza suficiente para sacarlo de ahí, pero lo que más odiaba era su incapacidad para contenerse y evitar que una leve inclinación de cabeza, una mirada indescifrable y jadeos anhelantes constituyeran la súplica que no se atrevería a formalizar en palabras.

Los negros ojos de Roy lo contemplaron como si fuera la primera vez y dibujó siluetas nuevas en su cuello, pecho y barbilla para luego alzarla y cumplir la muda petición de besos que desde ahí no parecían tener intenciones de agotarse.

La noche apenas comenzaba y para entonces todo cuanto podía oler, tocar y pensar era Mustang, y temía que no pudiera encontrar nada de sí mismo tras todos los encuentros clandestinos. Ed había querido pensar que recuperaría algo de su propio vigor, que saldría de ahí refulgiendo en resolución, pero con el pasar de los minutos sólo conseguía una vacilación que le imposibilitaba encontrar el camino que tomaría una vez hubiera abandonado el momentáneo cobijo que el alquimista de la llama le ofrecía.

La noche se hacía fatídica y larga. Eterna…

Edward no pudo volver al hotel donde Al le esperaba porque una fuerte ventisca le dio la excusa necesaria para compartir un sofá demasiado pequeño para dos hombres u «hombre y medio», como el bastardo se había molestado en aclarar. Ed dejó su frente apoyada en el pecho de Mustang y sentía como el sueño lo quería reclamar a cada instante.

Roy se mantuvo silencioso y por la forma en la que jugaba con su trenza deshecha, Ed supo sin esfuerzo que estaba perdido en pensamientos complejos que no serían compartidos, mas no quiso prestar atención a ese hecho y mucho menos llevarse _souvenirs_ de imposibilidades a donde sea que le condujera el alba.

—Quédate… —había sido un susurro, pero estaba tan cerca que pudo escucharlo claramente. El sueño abandonó los ojos de Edward rápidamente, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para buscar la mirada de su supuesto benefactor. Roy contó con la certeza de haber sido escuchado por la evidente tensión que se apoderó del cuerpo del rubio— Sólo algún tiempo. No pretendo retenerte

Una aclaratoria que Ed jamás pidió y, aun así, le decepcionó. Algo en la mente del joven alquimista quiso decir que sí, pero su innata racionalidad le hizo despedir de inmediato la idea con cierta e inadmisible pesadumbre.

—¿Y qué obtendré a cambio?

Roy detuvo sus etéreas caricias por unos momentos sin mostrar sorpresa por la respuesta recibida. Edward ignoró la falta de reacción y se dedicó a aspirar el aroma en una manía recién descubierta que no tenía intenciones de reprimir.

—Nada que no te haya dado ya y que siempre te empeñas en despreciar, Acero.

Edward rio suavemente sin tener una verdadera razón para ello. "Despreciar", a su parecer, era un término algo excesivo para referirse a sus acciones, pero si Mustang lo veía así, entonces había hecho un buen trabajo al no delatar más de lo que necesitaba mostrar.

—Ése no es tu estilo, Coronel —y por su cabeza pasaron los diferentes diálogos de Mustang diciéndole que si quería algo lo tomaría.

—Aún me queda algo de orgullo —concluyó sin mostrar intenciones de querer insistir en la petición.

Y las caricias se reanudaron extendiéndose a su cuello, espalda y brazos. Besos suaves se derramaron en su coronilla, frente y cansados labios sin que él tuviera la voluntad de rechazarlos. Ed ahogó bostezos y alguna que otra incoherencia que desaparecería de sus recuerdos a causa de la somnolencia y, junto a ella, la esperanza de que Roy Mustang le concediera el capricho de llevarle lejos de ahí.

* * *

Bueno, este fic me llevó mucho más trabajo del que me había imaginado porque sería el #50 (publicado) y ese lugar quería dejárselo a algo un poco más elaborado y de una ship que amo con el alma, no obstante no sé si lo logré.

Por otra parte, este fic está dedicado a mi Zanahoria/Berenjena/Coliflor/Mora azul Carolina. Sé que te debo varios fics, pero espero que éste pueda compensar la larga espera a la que te he sometido y como igual nunca me escribes reviews, ya me dirás al face qué te pareció.

Y a todos los que hayan leído, espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
